


The Island of Queen's

by FluffySheepHair



Category: Original Work
Genre: Colonialism, F/M, Interracial Relationship, Orgy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-29 00:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21400981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffySheepHair/pseuds/FluffySheepHair
Summary: Years ago, Queen Ametie sent a naval deck to find resources to keep her country well fed. After nearly a decade, to celebrate, she travels there in person to give thanks and ask for the island to be a territory. Like years ago, a mutual agreement must be met.
Kudos: 3





	The Island of Queen's

The town of Anges was home to the finest sailors in the region. In this region, they had barely any crops or livestock to feed their people. Queen Ametie ordered for sailors to find new land, either to immigrate, or to colonize. Today marks the five year anniversary since this voyage was considered successful, and to celebrate, she has decided to take time off duties to visit and congratulate, sailing with her royal guards. It took several weeks to land, but Ametie was extremely patient. With her guards she was enjoying the time it took to go from the North to the south of the hemisphere, as she asked so many questions.

“What is the land there like? I’ve heard from letters that the people there are full of energy!” Ametie would ask. She sipped from her teacup while reclining, admiring and fantasizing about what she would see.

“It’s beautiful, Milady.” One guard said. “Rosa, wasn’t one of the fruits native there called a plantain?” she brushed away her curly brown hair.

“Mhm.” Rosa, the much taller lass said. Her blonde hair was done in a braid and went to her calves. “Carmina, tell Ametie about the animals there.”

“Oh, yes. Of course. You see, they have these long nosed beasts with two giant bones that come from their mouths! Absolutely gargantuan, as well!”

“That sounds absolutely wonderful for a food supply!” Ametie sipped her tea again. “The natives sound lovely as well.” Both guards nervously giggled.

“Our first encounter wasn’t the best. But, we did all get along in the end.” Rosa explained. “They knew our language, surprisingly!” Ametie giggled, and before Rosa could continue, the ship stopped.

“It’s land!” someone shouted on the deck. Ametie gasped with glee, bursting with excitement to see what the new land had to offer. Walking up to the deck she sees the lush green island she was told of, and her hired hands that set sail years go. The anchor for the ship was launched to the depths near the shore, and Ametie was carefully escorted to the island.

“Salutations! Queen Ametie is here!” The Queen’s bright white aura radiated from her pale skin and platinum blonde hair. If it wasn’t that, it was definitely her dress glittered with gems. The islanders gathered around. None of them looked too old, but most were healthy, young adults. A few children were present as well.

“Milady, welcome to our island. We’ve heard home has been much more lively since we’ve stayed here.” one of the ladies said. She was much more adapted than who Ametie traveled with. Ametie and her guards were dressed royally, with her guards wearing long tailcoats.

“Bess! You’ve not changed a bit.” Ametie said. “Well, except for your attire.” Her usual tailcoat was replaced with something more “islander chic.” Simple folded cloth covered her body. A boy tugged at her bottom cloth.

“M-momma. Who is this?” Ametie looked down.

“Aww, how cute. They warmed up to you gals, huh?” She pet and ruffled the boys jet black hair and pinched his dark cheeks. “I may be a queen, but that doesn’t mean I’m older than my sailors. I’m not even 30 yet! So don’t call me grandma.” She giggled playfully.

“Sim, I’m… a bit busy with someone so, go play with the others for now.” Bess said, trying to shoo the boy away.

“Okay… Dad--” Bess shushes him. “Uhm. Dahno wants to know what’s for dinner.”

“We’re cooking more elephant steak tonight.”

“Ooh, elephants! Is that what those long nosed beasts are called? Rosa and Carmina told me all about them.”

“Yes. Elephants.”

“Tell me, who was that young boy?”

“Oh, he’s just a good little boy. His mother is gone so I took care of him in her stead.” Ametie smiled.

“Sim is a good boy! I love how he’s trusted you a lot and called you mommy!” Bess looks away and laughs nervously.

“Milady, please note the islanders here are very friendly, and--’ Suddenly, another boy came walking up. This one was much taller, with markings across his chest.

“Bess, love! Is this Ametie that you spoke of?”

“Dahno. Please. Not now.”

“Queen Ametie! Hello! Welcome to our island.” He greeted her. “I see you met our son, Sim!” Ametie shook his hands, smiling. “We were so worried when your crews first arrived. We expected blood to spill and violence, but we didn’t get that. So we accepted them with open arms.”

“How sweet! You all are very nice people. I’m glad peace was an option. Truth be told, violence isn’t our resort either.” Bess stared at Dahno.

“We had to ask for them to give something in return of staying, and we’ve allowed them to stay forever if they want.” Bess glared at Dahno.

“Oh, and what did they give you? We didn’t have much--”

“Milady.” Bess immediately interrupted. What matters is we have secured a future for our land. Today, you came to talk about the possibility of owning this land, correct?”

“Oh, right!” She holds Dahno’s hands. “Tell me all that has happened while we walk. I must know every little thing before we meet an agreement!” Bess tries to stop them but hesitates. If she ends up wanting that, then she can’t stop him.

Dahno gave a tour to Ametie, showing the main part of the island they live in. He introduced her to the villagers, showed her stables, and offered her fruit.

“Dahno, this place is lovely. Are you the tribe master here?” Ametie asked.

“No, I can show him to you.” Dahno replied. “Would you like me to?”

“Absolutely.” Dahno lead her to a large hut that was much better designed than the others. Closing the door behind her, Ametie walked up to someone who was sitting down, head down and wearing a straw hat. “Are you the tribemaster?” The person questioned slowly looked up. Revealing dark skin, black long hair, and something Ametie wasn’t ready for, the tribe master slowly responded.

“I was told you would come here.” The tribe master stood up, approaching Ametie.

“Oh goodness, you look beautiful. I didn’t think you’d be so young.” The tribe master scoffed and smiled.

“I didn’t expect the ruler to be just as pretty… let alone, a woman, like me.”

“You know why I’ve come. Yes?”

“Of course. You’re here to offer a purchase for land.”

“Mhm! But…”

“We do not accept money, or food. In fact. We wish for something else.”

“And that is?”

The tribe master lit an incense. “When those ladies first got here… the tribe master before me died from an illness. I was the only woman here. I had to take the reigns, as all the men were not ready. As his daughter, I took his stead. That day…”

13XX. Ametie has taken the role of queen after her mother went missing for months. The country demands food. Her last ditch effort is to send a naval deck for colonization, finding land and taking what’s there, delivering it back. The naval deck was captained by Bess, who felt it would be necessary to bring force if needed. Upon landing on the island, seeing luscious fruits and tender meat, she landed the ship and set foot on the island.

“I come from Queen Ametie of Anges. We’ve come for food. Our civilization is losing their supplies, and we’ll be taking what you have here.” She expected retaliation. “…Okay, as I was saying. Ladies, please, take some of the fruits over there, and ask the islanders where the best animals for eating and breeding would be.”

“We have pigs and cows, if needed.” an islander spoke up.

“Dear God, you actually speak English!?”

“Yes, ma’am. We were taught English by our tribemaster who--”

“I’m not at that status yet, Dahno.” a lady interrupted.

“Sorry. Miss Beryl.”

“Just Beryl will do nicely.” Dahno stayed quiet. She eyed all the woman in front of her. “Anges. That’s up north. Lots of lovely ladies. You may take these fruits but…. I ask for a promise. And an offer for food.”

“I’ll accept it no matter what. For our Homeland, we will do whatever it takes.”

“Then. I shall prepare a feast for our new residents. You’re no longer guests.” Bess took off her hat, revealing long and straight blonde hair. Her blue eyes were loud and vibrant, catching every islander there. All the other naval units, who happened to be women, were also looked at in awe. The islanders had never seen such women before.

Later in the day, before the sun started setting, Dahno and Bess overlooked all the men and women working together. “Dahno, that was your name?” Bess asked him. “My name is Bess. It’s nice to meet you.” Dahno smiled and offered his hand.

“It’s nice to meet someone like you too!” They shook, starting to talk more. “We never get visitors and it’s nice to see someone so polite here.”

“I personally can’t wait for the feast. I’m starving.”

“Oh right… your country is in the middle of a famine, isn’t it?” Bess nodded. “My brothers and the others are getting the dinner and the table ready. We just need chairs.” A young boy ran up to Dahno.

“Sir Dahno, one chair needs to be made. We have no more supplies.”

“That’s okay,” Bess says. “I’ll have one of my ladies stand if need be.”

“A-absolutely not, miss Bess!” Dahno interrupted. “Keia, make another chair for someone. You’re guests, we shouldn’t let someone without a chair!”

“It’s your house, is it not? Why not I stand?”

“No! I’ll stand!”

“Both of you, quiet down. Let’s eat.” Beryl demanded. Her warm smile was warming the hearts and souls of everyone at the table. Fruit and meat was plentiful, water and juice from mangos being the drink of choice. Beryl stood up, going to a small container made of clay. She opened it up, putting in dirt and leaves, and took a stone with a stick, igniting what was in it. She stood at the end of her table. Her smile went form warm, to sinister. The naval units began to shudder and shiver, sweating and tensing up.

“Uhm, do you mind if I take my coat off?” One asked

“Go ahead. Be my guest.” Beryl accepted her action. The lass took her coat off. Her shirt was soaked in sweat.

“What about me… I’m too hot. Can I take my coat and shirt off?”

“Absolutely.” Upon taking off her shirt, her breasts spilled out, shoddily wrapped in a corset.

“Oh…” Bess began tapping her pinkie finger on the table, biting her lip. “B-Beryl. What was in the food?”

“Just meat and fruits. Nothing special.” Beryl’s face was turning a bit red and so were all the women. The men however were salivating at each woman presenting more of their bodies. “You need good meals anyways. Especially for our future.”

The women in the unit, except for Bess, stood up and crawled over the table, slowly grabbing the men by the shoulder. One of them locked her lips onto one, lovingly licking their face and sucking on their tongue. They stripped even further and laid the man she was making out with slowly on the ground. She began to grind against him, breathing heavily as drool drips from her mouth into his.

Another woman kneeled in front of a man, beginning to feel up his legs, kissing between them. The man she was loving on shook and whimpered. Bess, who was slowly stripping off everything, soon exposed her breasts in full. Soft, plush tits, with a rather curvacious body.

“I was right about you, Captain Bess. You’re perfect.” Beryl said, with a devilish grin and laugh.

Bess climbed over her table and laid her feet off it, right in front of Dahno. “What is she doing… I’ve never felt like this before…” Beryl stood up and went behind with an exotic and self made oil, rubbing and feeling up Bess’ tits.

“Captain Bess… look at them. They’re so happy. And I’m happy you could come too. You need to keep your population alive…”

“Oh, God, it’s hot… it’s so… cum is hot!” The girl grinding the man she was on top of was riding him, his cock inside her pussy. “Please. Yes. I want it. More. Don’t stop…” She threw her head back, moaning loudly as she began to let out juices. “It’s warm, it’s warm, I love it…” Her body was slowly getting hot as she kept getting thrusted inside of, with one final one letting all out into her. “I want I want I need please!” His cum overflowed outside of her pussy, dripping from the inside and out, staying on him. Bess looked in shock as she stuck her tongue out.

The woman who was having fun between the legs of another man was sucking him off now. The noises of gagging and retching were turning him on more and more, with a firm and strong erection staying like so. He grabs her head and begins thrusting in her, letting out what felt like ounces.

“Dahno… take me.” Dahno, without hesitation, stands up and begins to thrust into her. No warning, no foreplay, no help. Just straight, raw insertion, with rapid thrusts that sound like bombs going off upon connecting and disconnecting. Her moans and whimpers sound almost like she’s hyperventilating. Beryl let go of her and waved good bye, lightly fingering herself. Dahno pushed her on the table, with another tribe member coming over to stick his cock in her mouth, thrusting inside with no mercy. Dahno looked up and noticed who was doing it.

“Keia?”  
“Dahno! It feels so good in her mouth!” Keia began thrusting like mad with Bess’ mouth being assaulted. Soon, every inch of her mouth was flooded with his spunk. Dahno soon followed suit, as he began to shoot directly inside, never letting go. The rest of the night was filled with this act as every girl was filled. Most importantly, every girl…

Was Pregnant.

“I had a suspicious feeling that you were inferring to that.” Ametie said. “I knew that bump in Bess wasn’t a full tummy…”

“Do you disapprove of it?” Beryl, the Tribemaster asked.

“No. I do not. If anything, it’s a mutual exchange.”

“I see. That’s good.” Beryl smugly smirks. “How many women were on your boat this time? Because once this incense fills the air of the island…”

“No way, you aren’t actually…” Ametie looked in horror.

“You want my land? Then I want children. And I am only one woman. The choice is yours, Queen Ametie. Give me and my tribe citizenship to your country to help repopulate my island.”

“I get your land for my citizens. I understand.” Ametie swallowed a hard lump. "Even if it means me as well..."


End file.
